onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Moria's Mast Mansion
and | Conditions = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP = 1320 | Beli = 19928 | Rainbow = | Title = Morning | TConditions = Chapter Clear | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Showdown! Perona | Stamina2 = 16 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP2 = 1322 | Beli2 = 13546 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Showdown! Ryuma | Stamina3 = 16 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP3 = 1323 | Beli3 = 12517 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Showdown! Absalom | Stamina4 = 16 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP4 = 1322 | Beli4 = 17970 | Rainbow4 = 1 | Title4 = Invisible Man | TConditions4 = Chapter Clear | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = The Zombies' Way Ahead | Stamina5 = 16 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = and Foxes | Conditions5 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP5 = 1323 | Beli5 = 13702 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = That's Not Freedom for a Human | Stamina6 = 16 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = and | Conditions6 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP6 = 1323 | Beli6 = 14352 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Evil Doctor | TConditions6 = Chapter Clear | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Bride of the Graveyard King | Stamina7 = 16 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP7 = 1321 | Beli7 = 21328 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Enter Bartholomew Kuma | Stamina8 = 16 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = Knights | Conditions8 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP8 = 1323 | Beli8 = 13566 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | OtherDrops = | Location = | Rewards = , 5x Gems | RConditions = Full Clear }} How to Beat Moria's Mast Mansion These are the hardest Adventure/Storymode challenges yet! Chapters 2, 3, 4, 6, and 10 are all a bit tricky. Once you plan your team and specials, they are all doable with no gems! Don't succumb to weakness, you can beat these with teams built well and a little elbow grease into powering them up! *Chapter 1: Bring a rainbow team with a few units and an Usopp. Level 1 anti-despair is helpful. ::There's a few levels with the foxes that change into bombs - even when it's not their turn. The Ghosts will despair 1 turn, cause 1800 damage and weaken all orbs. The knights all weaken you with a buff under 20% so watch any attacks that won't clear the mobs. *Chapter 2: Bring a rainbow team with a unit for Kumacy and stallers like Usopp. Perona is the boss and has an 8 turn immunity. If you bring Sir Crocodile you can heavy poison her to kill her, otherwise you must stall. Level 1 anti-despair is helpful and if you need to out-wait her immunity, auto-heal is very useful! ::There's a few levels with foxes that change slots into bombs - even when it's not their turn. The Ghosts will despair 1 turn, cause 1800 damage and weaken all orbs. has a 10 hit barrier, so the first 10 hits will cause no damage. A high combo unit is helpful but not really required. G3 or Rayleigh teams help as they cause no damage their first few attacks anyways. Once you get to Perona, use to one-shot Perona. Else, you'll just have to out-wait her immunity. She follows an attack pattern ::*Turn 1) She attacks for 5,820 damage. ::*Turn 2) She attacks for 3,000 damage. ::*Turn 3) She despairs you for 3 turns. ::*Turn 4) She attacks for 3,000 damage. ::*Loop 1) She attacks for 5,820 damage. *Chapter 3: Bring a rainbow team with focus on units. You'll want an Usopp and most likely some type of a unit to boost the attack and orbs of your units to take Ryuma out in one go. He has 1.5 million health and a 5 turn damage debuff of 66% so he's no joke! G3 with an Aokiji, Moria, Usopp, and Mr. 3 has a really easy time clearing the level. ::Foxes and ghosts like previous stages. appears on chapters 4 and 7. However, he's much more dangerous on 7. One 4 he appears and has no health triggers. When you defeat him he heals back up and runs away and does have a chance of dropping a poster. On stage 7 he lowers attack by 66% for 5 turns and when he falls under 20% hp he deals a 20,000 attack. He attacks for ~5,600 every two turns otherwise. Usopp immediately and burst him once your attack damage returns for stage 7 clear! *Chapter 4: Bring a rainbow slasher with a focus on a few units. If you have a powerhouse team they work well here as well, just bring a few units too if you can. We thought a Slasher team with Halloween Zoro and strong hitting orb manipulators like Thatch and Doma worked really well! We'd recommend double Mihawk, Mr. 1, Doffy, Halloween Zoro, and Lucci for a F2P team. Don't bring Usopp as stage 7 will be immune to delayers so you want to think about healing or offense instead. appeared several times but he is nothing to be worried about. has about 1 million health. ::The Knights hit for 5,232 so watch out! Below 30% health, boost their own attack, limit your combo chain to 2.0, and put up a defense boost. The Foxes all have a unique set of orbs they manipulate to BLOCK or BOMB orbs. ::Stage 5: You will be blinded for 999 turns just like his fortnight so make sure you're comfortable with you units' attack timing! Use a single turn staller if you brought one for his first appearance on Stage 5 or on Stage 6. He heals himself and boosts attack when he is defeated so defeat the groupies first if you can. He attacks for 5,605 every 3 turns so damage reducers can help if you need to go a few more rounds! ::Stage 6: Take out General Zombie first. When he enrages the room everyone goes to a 1 turn cooldown which is super dangerous! If you didn't use your delayer on the previous turn it can be used here. We used one Mihawk special here to start the round as well. ::Stage 7: Absalom puts up a time delay immunity as well as a defense boost for 5 turns. Under 50% health he will change all your orbs to BOMBS or BLOCK orbs. ::Every 3 turns he locks a random unit for 4 turns. He attacks for 5,228 damage. ::We attacked until his defense boost ended. A Doffy, Mr. 1, and second Mihawk special puts him down! ::Under 20% hp, Absalom puts up a resiliance buff, locks a unit for 4 turns, and changes all your orbs to BOMB or BLOCK. *Chapter 5: Bring a rainbow squad with a few units. Slashers work great! Mihawk, Doffy, and a staller like a Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper. This stage is pretty easy! *Chapter 6: Bring a rainbow squad with a few and units. You'll want a staller like Usopp for both stages 4 and 7 with . ::Stage 1 Cindry: Cindry doesn't do anything her first turn. Take out the around her before targeting her. If you let her attack, she attacks for 9,000 damage. She only has 350,000 hp. ::Stage 4: Hogback enrages after his first turn. It's best to wait one turn and let him enrage and then activate a staller. He attacks for 6,076 in damage every time he attacks. He only has about 280,000 hp. ::Stage 7: Cindy (350,000 hp) and Hogback (400,000 hp) appear by themselves at first. Hogback preemptively pust up a percentage-based damage cut. Immediately activate Usopp GP and Mihawk specials. Take out as many units as you can with regular attacks until Usopp runs out. Use specials when his damage reduction wears off and try and push the units out! Activate any damage reducers if needed. ::Note: If you have WB, this is an excellent stage for 3x 30% cuts. You can otk if you have Sugar but even with 2x Mihawk and WB special you can push out Hogback before he calls in reinforcements making this stage a breeze! ::*Turn 1: Cindy attacks for 9,000 damage. Hogback changes your orbs to and and summons 4 grunts. Activate Halloween Zoro once the units have arrived. ::*Turn 2: Jigoro attacks for 6,800. ::*Turn 3: Dog Penguin attacks for 5,000 damage. Hogback enrages the entire room. *Chapter 7: On the 7th stage Absalom has low health but high defense. He also casts two turns of Time Delay immunity and blinds your team. Hit your perfects and you'll take him out with a sixth hitting unit. Just bring a rainbow team with a few units and you'll be fine. *Chapter 8: Just a Knights ending. Bring a rainbow slasher team and Usopp and you'll be fine. *Chapter 9: Just bring rainbow team. Easy level. *Chapter 10: You'll face 3 different times and he hits ridiculously hard but on a 3 turn Cooldown. You'll want either level 5 auto-heal, a damage reducer, or a bunch of hard hitting with a delayer. Use the delayed after Oars enrages. Use Doffy to push him out after. We used Thatch and Doffy and it was easy peasy to push him out after he enraged. Category:Thriller Bark Category:Environmental Damage Event